007 - Contra Spectre
Spectre é o vigésimo-quarto filme da série sobre James Bond. Assim como o filme anterior, Skyfall, Spectre foi escrito por John Logan, Neal Purvis e Robert Wade, e dirigido por Sam Mendes e apresenta Daniel Craig na sua quarta aparição como James Bond.7/11/13 — 007.com — Bond 24 newsO filme foi lançado no Reino Unido no dia 26 de outubro de 2015 e será lançado no Brasil no dia 5 de novembro de 2015. No filme, uma mensagem críptica do passado de Bond o envia a uma trilha para descobrir uma organização sinistra. Enquanto M enfrenta forças políticas para manter a organização secreta funcionando, Bond descobre mais camadas de mentiras para revelar a verdade terrível por trás de SPECTRE.12/4/14 — [http://www.007.com/bond-returns-in-spectre/ 007.com — Bond Returns in Spectre] O título do filme é derivado da organização criminosa SPECTRE, que era proeminente nos filmes originais e vários livros de Ian Fleming. O logo da organização, um polvo, também é mostrada no pôster oficial. Elenco e personagens Spectre press conference - Craig solo.jpg|Daniel Craig como James Bond Monica Bellucci.jpg|Monica Bellucci como Lucia Sciarra Lea Seydoux.jpg|Léa Seydoux como Madeleine Swann David Bautista.jpg|David Bautista como Mr. Hinx Christoph Waltz.jpg|Christoph Waltz como Ernst Stavro Blofeld Andrew Scott.jpg|Andrew Scott como Denbigh Ralph Fiennes.jpg|Ralph Fiennes como M Naomie Harris.jpg|Naomie Harris como Eve Moneypenny Rory Kinnear.jpg|Rory Kinnear como Bill Tanner Ben Wishaw.jpg|Ben Whishaw como Q Mr. White (Jesper Christensen) - Profile.jpg|Jesper Christensen como Mr. White Stephanie Sigman.jpg|Stephanie Sigman como Estrella Elenco Secundário * Alessandro Cremona como Marco Sciarra * Detlef Bothe como agente SPECTRE3/1/15 — MI6-HQ.com — Detlef Bothe Speaks Equipe * Dirigido por: Sam Mendes * Escrito por: Ian Fleming (personagens), John Logan, Neal Purvis and Robert Wade (roteiro) * Produzido por: Michael G. Wilson e Barbara Broccoli * Cinematografia por Hoyte van Hoytema * Design de produção por Dennis Gassner * Editado por Lee Smith * Música composta por Thomas Newman Vídeos The Bond Women of SPECTRE First SPECTRE TV spot SPECTRE TEASER TRAILER SPECTRE vlog features Day of the Dead festival See the supercars of SPECTRE in action Sprectre Press Announcement First behind the scenes footage of SPECTRE Director Sam Mendes on SPECTRE Imagens Pôsters SPECTRE_poster_1.jpg Spectre_poster.jpg Spectre007_fullview-poster_001sm.jpg Spectre teaser poster.jpg Spectre_teaser_poster_2.jpg Spectre_teaser_poster_3.jpg Conferência de imprensa Spectre press conference - Seydoux and Bellucci.jpg Spectre press conference - Rory Kinnear.jpg Spectre press conference - full cast and Mendes.jpg Spectre press conference - David Bautista.jpg Spectre press conference - Craig, Wishaw, Harris, and Feines.jpg Spectre press conference - Craig, Medes, Broccoli.jpg Spectre press conference - Craig, Bellucci, Seydoux, Waltz, Harris.jpg Spectre press conference - Craig solo.jpg Spectre press conference - Christof Waltz.jpg Spectre press conference - Andrew Scott.jpg Spectre press conference - Craig, Bellucci, Seydoux.jpg Spectre AustriaPhotoCall 02.jpg Spectre AustriaPhotoCall 03.jpg Spectre AustriaPhotoCall 06.jpg Spectre AustriaPhotoCall 08.jpg Spectre AustriaPhotoCall 013.jpg Spectre AustriaPhotoCall 020.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall01 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall02 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall03 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall04 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall05 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall06 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall07 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall08 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall09 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall10 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall11 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall12 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall13 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall14 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall15 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall16 rgb.jpg Publicidade & Bastidores Spectre_BTS_-_Day_of_the_dead.jpg Spectre_BTS_-_Sigman.jpg Spectre_BTS_-_Daniel_Craig_in_Mexico.jpg Spectre_BTS_-_Mendes_on_set_of_Day_of_the_dead.jpg Spectre-FIRST-LOOK_001.jpg Spectre-BTS_001.jpg Mr._Hinx.jpg Lea_Seydoux_and_Sam_Mendes.jpg Spectre BTS - Belluci.jpg Spectre BTS - Waltz.jpg Spectre BTS - Craig.jpg Imagens promocionais Spectre-Trailer Release Promo 001.jpg|Ralph Fiennes em SPECTRE Spectre-Trailer Release Promo 002.jpg|Daniel Craig estrela como James Bond Spectre-Trailer Release Promo 003.jpg|James Bond e Mr. White (Jesper Christensen) em SPECTRE Spectre-Trailer Release Promo 004.jpg|Daniel Craig estrela como James Bond Spectre-Trailer Release Promo 005.jpg|Ben Whishaw e Daniel Craig em SPECTRE Spectre-Trailer Release Promo 006.jpg|Oberhauser (Christoph Waltz) comanda uma reunião em SPECTRE Spectre-Trailer Release Promo 007.jpg|Léa Seydoux em SPECTRE Spectre-Trailer Release Promo 008.jpg|Andrew Scott em SPECTRE DB10 & outros veículos Aston-Martin-DB10-Front-Three-Quarter-e1417707100993.jpg DB10.jpg Spectre press conference - DB10 front.jpg Jaguar_C-X75,_the_Range_Rover_Sport_SVR_and_Defender_Big_Foot.jpg JaguarLandRover-SPECTREcars2.jpg JaguarLandRover-SPECTREcars.jpg JaguarLandRover-SPECTREcars_bautista.jpg Stills Spectre_teaser_01.png Spectre_teaser_02.png Spectre_teaser_03.png Spectre_teaser_04.png Spectre_teaser_05.png Spectre_teaser_06.png Spectre_teaser_07.png Spectre_teaser_08.png Spectre_teaser_09.png Spectre_teaser_10.png Spectre_teaser_11.png Referências Categoria:Filmes com Daniel Craig Categoria:Filmes Categoria:Filmes da Eon